Lovely Chaos Angel
by happosai
Summary: r0.5 & dpf (theme song add)
1. Default Chapter

(theme)  
  
I got shot through a space not long ago,  
  
I thought I knew the place so well.  
  
It wasn't the same, now it goes to show,  
  
Sometime you never can tell.  
  
I'm lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
  
I got to double back, my friend.  
  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
  
I got to double back again, double back again.  
  
You know I'm movin on in this fine machine,  
  
Rollin' on through the night.  
  
Seein' things like I've never seen  
  
And it's taking me outta sight.  
  
Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
  
I got to double back, my friend.  
  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
  
I got to double back again, double back again.  
  
It's got me up and down,  
  
I been lost and found,  
  
Down in a deep dark hole.  
  
Looks like my luck has changed,  
  
I been rearranged  
  
And I'm coming out on a roll.  
  
Lookin' high and low, don't know where to go,  
  
I got to double back, my friend.  
  
The only way to find, what I left behind  
  
I got to double back again, double back again.  
  
In the distant future there will be a great war. Our lives will not be the same, chaos will regein all over. It will not only spread all over the planet but to the outer reaches of space. The future may appear bleak, but it is not. Why you ask? The answer is simple there is a beckon of hope, and that beckon of hope is known as the "3WA".  
  
What is the this 3WA? Well to better explain it, it is just like what we call a police force. It came around when the world began to expand to the outer reaches of it. The government officials all had agreed that a law enforcement had to be established, to handle all the crimes and soon to be commit one as well. These trouble shooters are known as "trouble consultants". To reach this is a great honor and privilege as well. So let us gaze into the hectic world that time has created.  
  
"Hey Yuri! Yuri! Where are you the chief wants you and like yesterday," asked one of the many consultes. Who had just left the chiefs office.  
  
"Coming! Sorry to keep you waiting chief," said emotionlessly the long purple haired women, as she closed the door. As we look at her she had on a gold trim white, red, and blue suite which snugged her healthy slender body, that made her even more attractive, and sultry look, and drew attention to her breast. Which was large but was not to large just right for her build. Also she had holstered on her side a standard issue beam saber. Once she enter she just dropped on the chair and slouched in it with a depressed look  
  
Raising the left eye brow and spoke, "you were not getting depressed again cause Kei left were you?" The chief asked with concern.  
  
"Of course not I don't need that coward to help me I can handle everything myself," she said with a false front of pride to cover up her true feelings,(the coward she mentioned is her former partner Kei, who together they created the team of lovely angels known as the "dirty pair". Deep inside however she was sadden by her former partners departure.  
  
"Really now I guess you don't need a new partner then do you," he asked with a sarcastic tone, knowingly he grinned and waited for the predicted response.  
  
"Yes I do I mean not that I can't do a good job with out her help." She stated to the chief with hope he would give her new partner already. Truth be told it was always better to be paired up, in this day in age.  
  
"OK then you will get one and an assignment. You will be killing two birds with one stone. You see this is your partner." As he said all this he handed her a file, that had a picture on it.  
  
On the picture it had a young boy. It was fairly simple o guess his age by appearance. He was about in his early twenties. The hair was done with a short haircut, and had the back hair was tied into a pigtail braid slightly over shoulder length. He also had the most adorable blue eyes, that made him even more desirable. With all this he had on in he picture a red chinese silk kung fu shirt, with all the wooden ties on it.  
  
"Wow he is sure is cutey!" These were the first thought that came to her mind. "So who is he chief," Yuri asked as she looked at the file for the information at the same time.  
  
"Well you see this boy is a great asset. You see he was put into cryogenic sleep due to the accident on one of the first civilian space transport. I am sure you read it in the text book." The chief stooped and waited for a nodded to continue. Once given he spoke again "well since then our goal is to reanimated him from there and add him to our roster and he will be added as your partner once trained of course."  
  
"Um that is all good and all chief but my soon to partner is a male. How can he be paired up with me I am a lovely angel after all." Yuri asked with a questioned look as she hide a copy of him under her clothing, before handing back the file.  
  
"Well you see Ranma is an interesting case." The chief began to type on the computer. "Look at this," with that Yuri look on the monitor and say a picture of a woman.  
  
As she looked at the woman. She took a step back. The resembles was uncanny. She had on a chinese style shirt just like Ranma. The info stated that she to participated in the art. Too top this off she had her hair in the same style. This drove Yuri to one conclusion.  
  
"You are partnering me up with a crossdresser!" Yuri yelled this at the chief. As she yelled the glass on his door shattered.  
  
After facefaulting the chief stood up and yelled back. "No you fool! Ranma you see has a you could call it a "condition," he chances sex when he is doused with water of various temperatures. Too put it simple hot and cold. Cold water makes Ranma a female, and while hot water makes Ranma a male. Anymore questions Yuri?"  
  
"No sir!" With that Yuri stood up and saluted the chief and walked out, but she did not open the door she walked through it being the glass was shattered.  
  
Once one the chief popped open a bottle of aspirin and mumbled to himself. "Why do I put up with this. I must be crazy to reanimate Ranma is just asking for trouble and to part him up with one half of the dirty pair no less. I got to be crazy."  
  
ZZ Top Recycler (1990)  
  
Doubleback is the theme 


	2. the reawakening part 1of 2

There it is the heart of the 3WA one its many stations. The law enforcement for the known universe. In here there are "trouble consultants," people who have been trained to handle the crimes. That the former law enforcement had failed to uphold. As we gaze at the building, let us look at the many different levels. Up on top the superiors of the 3WA work, in the mid-section of the building is the holding for the many trouble consultants. On the lower levels are the jail cells and the parking lot, and that is where our story continues.  
  
We see a young beautiful woman. Walking to her hover car. Once in she activated the auto-flight system, and she was off. As the car exited the garage she put on the information goggles. As she read the information she turned on a recorder to record the data. Also to get her soon-to-be partners data into the computer.  
  
"OK car terminal access online." Yuri said while taking off the goggles and shutting off the auto-flight system.  
  
"Online to 3WA server please insert your badge and verification code into the slot." Announce the female computer in her car.  
  
Yuri pulled out a plastic paper thin (oddly enough this is the badge very different unlike the one we are use to.) As she placed it into the slot a numerical keypad came out, once out she punched in her verification code.  
  
"Reading badge and code processing please wait," stated the computer.  
  
"Oh I that is just one of the things I hate all this waiting." Yuri said this while tapping her index finger on the steering wheel.  
  
"Verification accepted trouble consultant Yuri, what would you wish to process?"  
  
"Finally takes so long I was beginning to think I would die of old age," said Yuri with a puff mushroom sigh. "OK type up forms a-f and form j. Also I need application forms for 3WA consultant for both male and female. Oh, and the forms for the reanimation of Ranma Saotome code name "Gemini" too please."  
  
"Processing please wait," stated the computer.  
  
As Yuri was taking her turnoff to the cryogenic reanimation lab she was humming. As she hummed it struck her strange. Cause the only time Yuri hummed to herself or round her partner, was only when she was happy. With that thought she mumbled to herself, "why am I happy?" That was when it finally struck her she was happy. So as this came to her she listed all the events in her head, and the only thing she could come up with was that her state of happiness was the fact that she was getting a new partner. "Yeah I am happy!" Yuri said to herself again as she parked her hover car.  
  
Upon entering the building all she could do was whistle. The room was spotless. Everywhere was white. No chairs, no tables, and no magazine rack. The only thing in the room was a medal sliding door. Also a receptionist window. As she made her way to the window one thing stood out. There was no bell. She felt hesitant to knock on the window cause it appeared so clean, almost as if it were a crime to touch it.  
  
"Oh well what the hell," with that she inched her hand to the window to knock on it.  
  
Just then an eerie voice came form behind and, said "hello may I help you?"  
  
This scarred Yuri and nearly cause her to be shot up to the roof. "Don't do that!" Yelled Yuri hopping to see a face but seeing nobody she soon had a sweatdrop run down her forehead.  
  
"Down here!" Announced the eerie voice.  
  
As she looked down there was a small man with a labcoat on and the company logo on it. "So you are the one 3WA sent to reanimated "The Walking Human Time Bomb eh?" The little man asked to the towering women in his eyes.  
  
"Uh yes I am. Why did you call him a walking human time bomb?" Yuri couldn't help but ask.  
  
"They didn't tell did they well follow me and I will tell why." Saying this he let her down a long corridor. That held many security doors within it (think like "get smart" only more high-tech and they work.) "I know what you are thinking agent Yuri "why so many doors" am I right?"  
  
"Well sort of?" Stated Yuri rather honestly to the man in the labcoat.  
  
"To tell you the truth it is because of what Ranma is. You see during his time he and a few others had reached a level that still even today in this day, and age that many have said impossible. Many mind you have tried and failed some have even paid with there very own lives. So image what anyone of the crime syndicate would pay to have someone of this caliber under there wing. I am glad how ever to see him alive again maybe now he can live a better life then what he had." Said the man with a mournful voice.  
  
"Why would you say that? According to the information I could gather, he lived a happy live he even was married so how bad could have it been?"  
  
"You don't know anything do you?" He said with a dejected look at her. "Come here and look and the viewer. We will see what Ranma sees. All what we are going to see are images of his past and are the easiest to find cause it was imprinted into his being. Now watch."  
  
*** image 1 ***  
  
"Boy come here," with that the viewer showed a bald man who was obviously his father.  
  
The viewer showed that Ranma must have moved cause the man appeared to be getting closer, who was sitting at the center of the rundowned room that the father and son were in. Once coming to a stop Ranma voice was heard saying, "yes pops what are we going to do today?"  
  
Looking at his father watching him open a hidden trap door, that laid in the center of the room with that Ranma asked. "Does it have to do with marital art ? Cause I remember poppa you promised me! That today you would teach me this the secret martial arts style that you said I was going to learn!" The boy asked his father enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes boy it is. Just as the manual says I followed it to make sure you get this right." As he said this he revealed what was in the bag which was fish sausage. "Now boy just as it says I am to wrap you with this from head to toe," saying he did so to the boy.  
  
"Pops this stuff stinks bad," said the boy with a disgusted face to his father. Only to received the usual "quiet boy" from his father.  
  
"Now let the training begin," with that the viewer showed nothing but blackness. Until Ranma voice was screaming for help.  
  
*** image 1 ends ***  
  
"What happened?" Yuri asked in a scared voice as she could still her Ranma voice pleading for help.  
  
"Evidence show his father put his in a very dangerous training that required that the trainee would be trapped in a pit surrounded by starved cats." Emotionless the man stated. "Now you see why Ranma can be easily swayed. His father raised his poorly but he later took control of his life. So now I see why you were chosen you have a good heart. As I showed you just one of many images that Ranma has been through. You showed that you wished to help while others would not and instead showed pity to him and also or either reject him. Don't lose that or Ranma will be lost again. Well now let get started shall we!" 


	3. the reawakening part 2 of 2

Entering a dark room that was built in a circular design. On the walls were electronic panels. Behind them were the resting place to the many who have been under the cryogenic process. In the center of the room was a large machine. On it it had a crane with two fork claps on it. Inside the machine there is a chamber, which is used to reanimate people. On the side of the chamber a monitor is placed there. Along with a stool placed in front of the monitor.  
  
"OK now lets see first lets bring out his neural pattern." Typing in a rapidly fast pace the man brought out Ranmas' neural pattern.  
  
"Um not to sound like I am rushing you or anything but can't we just defrost the him out of the freezer? I mean it is just a cube right?" Yuri asked lazily as she leaned on the machine.  
  
"What! Are you crazy, no it is not just an ice cube as you put it. One little error and two possibilities may happen. One we reanimate him to soon and we will have a dead corpse cause the wave lengths are off. Two we reanimate him to late we will have a charcoaled Ranma. Three we miss our chance and we have to wait until his neural wave length is match again, which will not be until about 50 years. Stated the short man,  
  
"What I can't wait that long I will be all old and wrinkly! You better get this right buddy." Yuri said with flames appearing on her eyes. "Cause I am not going to wait that long got it!" This time her head towering over the short man looking far cute, but instead a look of fierce predator.  
  
"Yes man!" This cause the man to type at a speed that not even he thought he could type and was thinking to himself "why do all women yell so loud, and get angry so easily?"  
  
"OK neural energy heat beams wave length activated and set for standby. Now all we need is to insert the subject it to the chamber." The man hopped off the stool and looked at Yuri, "follow me please." The man stated as he walked across the room.  
  
Slowly not to far behind Yuri followed "So are we unfreezing him now or what." As she and the man stopped in front of a metal panel "Um I am no rocket scientist but isn't this the wrong panel?"  
  
"Heh heh! no no no my dear this is the right panel you see only I know where Ranma is you see I moved the panels around just incase you see many people would pay allot for maybe even steel him. So I moved him here now lets begin the transfer to the chamber. As the man started to move the claps and secure it on tightly. Slowly the machine transferred the large cube of ice. In the cube we could see barely a body in the clouded cube.  
  
"OK now lets see how long it is going to take." Typing in the data of Ranma wave length. "So it will take only fifteen min.. We could see another of Ranma life if you like," suggested the small man.  
  
"Sure it will help me better understand Ranma," Yuri said excitedly. While she stood next to the man a looked at the monitor. A few seconds past when Yuri still saw nothing on the monitor. As she looked down her face started getting a twitched when she noticed the man was staring at her breast, with a slight drool coming out of his mouth "Well it is good to know I can still attract men, why it is always seem to be pervs, or old men." Yuri thinking to herself as she sighed. Then she yelled " will you start the showing one of Ranmas' memory now please."  
  
"Huh oh sorry it has been awhile since I have seen a beautiful women sorry." The man said as he pushed in the code to upload one of Ranmas' memories. "I almost lost it back there I have got to try harder I have lasted this long just a little longer," thought the man as he sat and watched Ranmas' started.  
  
*** image 2 ***  
  
Showing on the monitor across was a women. She was dressed in a white dress. This dress even had a veil on it. She was yes she had on a wedding dress. She had on also a gem that rested between her breast. She was beautiful but she looked like she was in a trance. Slowly it showed across the room there was a small group of people in attendance, but soon the image was cut off.  
  
*** image 2 ***  
  
"How I hated that day I wonder if he can forgive me," the man stated in a very hush voice.  
  
"What was that I didn't hear you?" Yuri asked as she look at the man who seem like he would be in tears soon.  
  
"Oh nothing just an old mans' thoughts nothing at all." The man trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh I see you went to a rejuvenation clinic. So how old are you? Old man?" She jokingly to the old man while poking at him lightly.  
  
"Yes I did ok so there! You happy now? Anyway time is almost up so get ready here," he said as he tossed a body size towel. "Wrap this around Ranma he will need it cause his body will still need it."  
  
"OK but hey were are you going?" Yuri asked as she started to unfold the towel.  
  
"To get Ranmas' clothes I will be back." The man said as he enter another room.  
  
"OK I will just wait then," she said as she started to sit down the computer sounded  
  
"Reanimation complete opening chamber."  
  
"Oh no." She quickly slid in front of the chambers' door as it opened a body fell out. the body was rather still. Also cold very cold. As she wrapped the body that fell out with the towel. She patted the body down to wrap it up. As she looked at the face it had a peace look to it. He looked handsome. His hair was tied in a long pigtail. Slowly admiring he the face of her new partner she continued patting him down, but she stopped when his eye slowly opened.  
  
There she was enchanted by his eyes. His eyes where a light shade of blue. She could feel herself getting lost, as she looked deep into them. As she stared at him it was almost as if he was also doing the same thing. Almost as if he too was enchanted by her purple eyes. The next thing that happen cause her to blush. Before falling back into sleep he said "kawaii."  
  
Unknown to them the man came in just as Ranma said this. "Heh heh Ranma could always pick them," he thought this to himself . "Well I better help out." He said as walked to them with clothes and a bucket.  
  
"Oh welcome back to the land of the living Ranma my boy." The man said as he set the closed by them and held the bucket.  
  
"UH he fell asleep and what do you mean "Ranma my boy." You better have an explanation!" She said as she glared at him.  
  
"Well lets have Ranma answer that shall we?" As he said this he dump the contence of the bucket on Ranma, and low and behold it was water. Not just any water mind you, but cold water. As the water hit and triggered his curse he just and jump up and yelled out his usual remark.  
  
"Why you did that for!?" He yelled as he looked at his surroundings. Taking notice of this his eye saw a beautiful girl and a short man. Looking at the man again something was off though he looked familiar. "OK he looks like him, but there is more hair, and the hair on this guy is black, his was white. Also this guy is way too young so it can't be him," Ranma thought to himself as he was going ask where he was. The man soon started to glow a red-orange aura it was very faint. You would miss it if you did look closely at him and where to look of coarse. As he took a better look at the glowing man his eyes started to twitch and spoke slowly trying to speak calmly. "Why did you do that Happosai, and it better be good." He said this with an icy tone in his voice.  
  
"Heh heh sorry just a old habit my boy. It is just my way of greeting you. I mean it has been a long time since I gazed at you." He said as he looked at Ranma from top to bottom. "Hm it would seem the reanimation was successful. How do you feel?"  
  
Rubbing his shoulder and spoke "just little stiff here and there that's all." Stopping from rubbing his shoulder. "It's not like anyone of you would have cared," he said this with venom.  
  
"Tsk tsk oh on the contary I do you are now the only one now who studies and use it. With that in mind I give you this." Tossing a scroll into the air, which Ranma caught. "There that proves it now you Ranma are now the only master to our school. I myself have given up the art along with my lets say hobby if you will. You on the day of the accident."  
  
*** years ago ***  
  
On one of many building there sitting on the roofs edge. With a large sack right next to him. There he is the enemy to all women. The thief of all thieves. The panty thief known as Happoasi.  
  
"Not even one of my many daily runs helped me." He said with a miserable sigh, and slummed next to his latest haul.  
  
Slowly a figure approached the master of "anything goes," who was appeared to be not paying attention to his surrounds.  
  
"What do you want Cologne can't you see I am miserable. There should be laws about people who kick a old man when he is down." Saying this as he turned to face her.  
  
"I came to say good bye Happi." Stopping as he did a little dance for joy but stopped when he remember the event of the day. "You see I don't know if you heard yet, but Ranma will be joining that group of people to live on that experiment environment on the moon. So as you know he will no longer be able to marry anyone because of the laws that the joined decision government decided on. How ridiculous no marriage are permitted between earthnoid, and moonoid. I believe that is what it was called."  
  
"Yes I have heard, so why tell me this to rub it in that anything goes will have no deceit heir anymore," he said this trying not to cry at this but failing miserably.  
  
"Just cause he is leave does mean you can't have an heir you know. Almost everyone he knows has disowned him don't tell you have too now. You know full well he is the best of his generation. Even knowing this I decide to void Shampoos' claim to Ranma. You see I think it would be best to end in his good graises You know I heard that with all that technology at his disposal. He might even go to a level we could only dream of. Think about what I said Happi!" She said this while hopping away from him.  
  
"She is right I you know." a little Happi appeared on his shoulder. "He is the best a diamond in the rough you could say. You should go and make amends with him and quick." Saying before disappearing from sight.  
  
With Happi was off jumping his way to the house of the Saotomes. As he got there he was shocked the Tendos were there and were crying as just as the Saotomes. "What wrong? What happen?" Then he received the most shocking news of all the liftoff went wrong and Ranma and the others crashed. As he to would soon be grieving at his lose he heard the newsman say that they were frozen in capsule and will be reawakened in the near future. As he left there home he was only one thing left to do and he vowed yelling on the roof of the highest building in Nerima "I vow on this day I will not raid or use the art until I do what ever is need to aid in Ranmas' reawakening, and until he is alive and walking again!"  
  
*** end ***  
  
"You see Ranma I do care I was greatly sadden by your passing. That I decided to learn more of this process that they put you in. With the idea n my head I decided that going back to school to study in this field was the best way I could help. Also in the process I changed, it was hard with so many women around me, it was very hard putting all the strength I had to use I did it, but I changed never the less and I like to thank you for it, but it is time for you to go. Because now that the pledge has come to an end. I say it is time for so good old Happi fun. Also what better way is there to get to know this "lovely angel," and I mean it she is just that and a catch too Ranma far better than any others I have seen , and believe me I have seen many " Winking at Ranma to give him a hint. Grinning evilly at all the ways he could now raid with his new abilities he pushed the now dressed Ranma and the 3WA agent known as Yuri out and locked them out, cause it is time for the return of "Happosai Panty Thief.  
  
Once the two were standing outside of the building Ranma spoke. "I guess it applies here too once a panty thief, always a panty thief. Now for the other question I had in mind. Who are you and where and when am I?" As he looked at the only person he could turn to ask this question to. 


	4. I am not a tool

*** 3WA HQ ***  
  
"OK let me get this straight." Ranma said while he felt his anger raise to a new level. "The only reason you woke me up from the freezer is to replace her partner."  
  
"Yes that was one of our original reasons." The chief said the waking chaos magnet.  
  
"So I was never intended to be awakened was I."  
  
"Well in a way yes that is true, but." The chief was cut off by what happened next. The boy he was talking to was now surrounded by a blue light. That soon started to change to a red glow.  
  
"So you just want to use me huh just like they did well forget it I am out of here!" Ranma said full of hate and sorrow as he stood up and left. Not by the door mind you he left in regular Saotome fashion. He left through the open window.  
  
"Wait what are you!" Yuri was soon silenced by the chief as he covered her mouth with his hand. As they both watched Ranma jumped out with out any support. Once the chief let go of her she yelled at the chief. "What do you think you are doing! We can't leave be out there it is completely different then to what he is use to!"  
  
"Not to worry Yuri we can use this to persuade Ranma. Once he sees first hand how bad it is out there. He maybe willing to comply to our wishes and join the 3WA." The chief said as he took he seat behind his desk.  
  
"That may be true chief but how are we going to track him?" Yuri asked filled with worry for her reluctant soon to be partner.  
  
"Simple by law the central computer in programmed to monitor all who are put in, or out of the cryogenics lab. So you see Ranma is tagged and he doesn't even know it."  
  
*** downtown ***  
  
Walking down the street we see how very similar this world was to Ranma. The place was filled with markets and it was also filled with lots of people. We can also see home very high tech ones in fact. Everything was getting back on track again to the eyes of our now favorite martial artist. Now let us see his position.  
  
"The nerve of them thinking they can use me as some tool." Ranma though to himself as he walk down the street ignoring everyone and everything around him. He finally decided to look around to see were he was aimlessly walking too. He could still see the 3WA HQ. The building seemed to be place right in the center of the city. He would have put more thought into it until he felt something hit him.  
  
"Just great. I am soaking wet." She muttered as he turned to see who through the water. Sure enough it was an old lady who had thrown it.  
  
"This just isn't my day not even out of that damn freezer and all ready it is happening again." She mumbled as he stared to look for a place to get some hot water to change herself back to a male. She would continue to do so until her eyes fell on a sign. The place was a bar and it had a huge poster on it. It read "Fight tonight in the ring with the houses top four fighters. Beat them all and win 5,000 credits."  
  
"Hm that sounds like a huge amount of money to me and I will be needing some. Not to mention that I will need a good fight to see how rusty I am from being locked in the freezer for all that time." Ranma thought to herself as she entered the bar.  
  
As she entered the bar he was shocked. The bar was not like what he had expected all. She had imagined that it was a small place with stools and a bottles of alcohol. Instead the bar he had entered looked more like a small stadium. As she looked around at everything she was in awe at how it looked.  
  
"Welcome young miss would you care to compete and try to defeat our four fighters?" Said a Chinese man who was also the owner of the bar.  
  
"No, but my brother will be doing the fighting. So where do I sign him up?" Ranma said as she mentally hit herself for making a poor excuse.  
  
"Oh it is not a problem just tell me the name of your brother and I will register him." The Chinese man said as he started to punch up the information on the computer. "OK please tell me his name."  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome." Ranma said while thought to herself. "I feel like a fool calling myself in third person."  
  
"OK now what is your name young miss?"  
  
"My name? It's Ranko." Ranma said as she felt a very bad sense of history repeating itself.  
  
"OK now if you would just give me your CCID and everything will be set." The man said with his hand out to scan the cards.  
  
"Uh what is a CCID?"  
  
"What you don't know? Everyone has to have one unless. Did you just got reanimated?"  
  
"Yeah me and my brother came from the lab about a few hours ago."  
  
"Oh OK no problem just give me you hand." Once he received the young girls hand he scanned her hand.  
  
All Ranma did was look in amazement as a weird looking symbol appeared on top of his hand. The symbol was green with a number in the middle of it. Also there was a ball flashing right next to it.  
  
"What is that?" Ranma asked he man as he scanned her hand.  
  
"This is the 3WA tag it is use to track people who have been reanimated recently." He said as he put the scanner down.  
  
"Um does my brother have one too?"  
  
"He should but not to worry it will go away when yours does since you were both reawakened."  
  
"OK thank. Um can you tell me where the restrooms are?"  
  
"Oh it is right over there." He said as he pointed out the location. "And tell your bother that he will be up in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sure no problem." Ranma said as he left to the restrooms.  
  
*** Backroom ***  
  
"Well we have another challenger and he has just been reanimated too." The man said as he entered the room.  
  
"Really I will take him let me at him." The shortest member of the group said.  
  
"Ok you can." He was soon interrupt by the only female in the group.  
  
"No I will it is better then waiting here for you to cough up some info. Speaking of which have you found him yet?" The female said as she stood up from the crate she was sitting on.  
  
"No I am very sorry but it is hard to get information. It takes time you know with that much money for him. Who ever took him wouldn't do it unless they took every precaution to hide themselves. Just give me more time."  
  
"All right I will but if you don't I will go somewhere else got it!" She said as she left the room while slamming the door.  
  
*** The Ring ***  
  
"Welcome everyone as we seem to have another challenger for he 5,000 credits." The Chinese man said into the microphone. "And here come our house fighter." He said as he pointed to the corner to his left.  
  
A spotlight shined down on the corner. As it shined it revealed a women. She was average height. She had short red hair with blonde bangs in the front. She was in good physical shape. She wore red pants and a black sleeve less shirt that snugged her well built chest, and showed that she didn't have a bra underneath it. Also in on of her hands she had a black glove.  
  
"Here she is the starting fighter for the house Kei! And to my right the challenger Ranma Saotome."  
  
*** POV Ranma ***  
  
"Great my first fight is with a girl. Oh well I can't complain a fight is a fight." Ranma thought to himself as he took a defensive fighting stance. "I guess I will have to see first how good she is before I attack."  
  
*** POV Kei ***  
  
"Hm this guy is good. So he is going to see how good I am first how noble of him worried that I can't take it. Hah I will have him going all out in no time. After all I did pass the 3WA's training and that was tuff, but I got to keep cool and focus on this match other wise I will never be able to find him.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"What he was kidnapped?" Kei yelled out.  
  
"Yes it is true but we are unable to do anything since it was done outside our jurisdiction." The chief said to the enraged red head.  
  
"You men to tell me we are going to do nothing!"  
  
"Kei you got to think about it if we."  
  
"I don't care if you guys aren't going to do anything I will."  
  
"Kei if you walk out that door you better resign now." He said in the hope that it would calm Kei down to think and listen to reason for once.  
  
"Fine then here take it!" She yelled as she threw it at the chief's face as she left.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Well here I better start this fight now. So ready or not here I come." Kei thought as she started her attack to her opponent known as Ranma. Thus started the fight. 


End file.
